


Familientreffen

by EirienGER



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Restraints, Swearing, Violence, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER
Summary: Nach seiner Schicht wird Will entführt und an einen unbekannten Ort gebracht...
Kudos: 8





	Familientreffen

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Familientreffen**

Will hatte keine Ahnung wie es diesen Leuten gelungen war ihn so schnell zu überrumpeln und ihn in einen Wagen zu zerren. Noch bevor er verstanden hatte was gerade mit ihm geschah, hatte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Während sein Körper sich zusammen krümmte, hatte man ihm eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und ihm so die Sicht genommen. Nur Momente später hatte man ihm Handschellen angelegt und er hatte es nicht gewagt zu sprechen oder auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen, die man als bedrohlich hätte einstufen können. Er hielt einfach seine Hände vor seinen schmerzenden Bauch gepresst und er versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten, um sich nicht zu übergeben. 

Er wusste, dass zwei Männer mit ihm auf der Rückbank des Wagens saßen und dass sie ihn in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, nachdem sie ihn am Ausgang des Med abgepasst hatten. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort und je länger die Fahrt dauerte, desto angespannter wurde er, als das Adrenalin des ersten Schocks langsam verebbte. Die Fahrt dauerte, doch nach einer Weile fühlte er wie der Wagen ein weiteres Mal scharf abbog und kurz darauf anhielt. Links von ihm wurde eine Tür geöffnet und er wurde von der Rückbank gezogen. Man hielt seine Oberarme fest und er ließ sich mit unsicheren Schritten vorwärts führen. 

Der Untergrund unter seinen Füßen veränderte sich, wechselte von Sand und Schotter zu Zement oder Beton. Fast wäre er gestürzt, als er plötzlich ins Leere trat. Doch dann begriff er, dass Stufen nach unten führten. Die Männer hielten ihn aufrecht und zogen ihn weiter, sodass er mehr hinunter stolperte, als die Treppe selbst zu nehmen. 

Sein Herz raste wie wahnsinnig in seiner Brust und er wünschte sich er könnte sehen, wo er sich befand. Seine Schritte und sein gehetzter Atem hallten von den Wänden wider. Wahrscheinlich führten sie ihn durch einen Flur. Dann hörte er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Er wurde unsanft nach vorne gestoßen und fiel schließlich auf die Knie. Mit seinen Händen fing er sich ab und er biss die Zähne aufeinander, als er sich die Handflächen an dem rauen Boden aufschürfte und seine Knie auf dem harten Untergrund aufkamen.

Die Tür hinter ihm wurde wieder geschlossen. Will verharrte auf den Knien und lauschte. War er alleine in dem Raum? Konnte er es wagen, die Kapuze von seinem Kopf zu ziehen? Er versuchte seinen Atem etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und wartete. 

Er hörte etwas, aber er konnte ausmachen, dass sich ein Stück entfernt von ihm jemand befand. Jemand war mit ihm im Raum, aber das Atmen klang flach und angestrengt. Es klang, als wäre die Person die sich hier ebenfalls aufhielt, definitiv nicht gesund. Nach einem Moment wagte er es seine Hände zu heben. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der Kapuze und zog sie von seinem Kopf. 

Er blinzelte und seine Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich an das Halbdunkel in dem Raum zu gewöhnen. Nervös drehte er sich um. Hinter sich sah er die Tür, eine schwere Metalltür, die sie sofort geschlossen hatten, nachdem er hingefallen war. Der Raum war ansonsten leer, Boden und Wände bestanden aus Beton. Rechts oben, unter der Decke, befand sich ein schmales und vergittertes Fenster. 

Dann entdeckte er etwas weiter hinten die Person, die sich ebenfalls noch mit ihm in dem Raum befand. Soweit er sehen konnte, musste es ein Mann sein. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er lag auf der Seite und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Er trug nichts als eine Jogginghose und ein dunkles T-Shirt. Er war barfuß. 

Will schoss durch den Kopf, dass es viel zu kalt hier unten war, um keine Jacke zu tragen. Er war froh, dass sie ihm seine nicht weg genommen hatten. Sie hatten die Taschen der Jacke gründlich durchsucht, hatten sein Handy und seine Schlüssel genommen. Sein Rucksack war ebenfalls weg. Aber sie hatten ihm immerhin die Jacke gelassen... 

Vorsichtig drückte er sich hoch und kam wieder auf die Beine. Langsam näherte er sich der Person, die sich bislang nicht gerührt hatte. Als er näher trat realisierte er mit einem Mal, wer dort lag. Er erkannte den Körperbau, die Haare... noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, rief er ungläubig seinen Namen. 

„Jay?“, als er bei ihm ankam ging er wieder auf die Knie und ließ seinen Blick über seine leblose Gestalt wandern. 

Es war tatsächlich sein Bruder, der hier lag. Eine Hand hatte man mit Handschellen an einem Rohr, das aus der Wand ragte, fest gemacht. Aber was Will viel mehr erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass man Jay offensichtlich brutal zusammen geschlagen hatte. 

Eine Seite seines Gesichts war blutunterlaufen, seine Lippen aufgeplatzt, ein Auge geschwollen. Er blutete aus einer Kopfwunde am Hinterkopf und nun sah Will, dass mindestens zwei der Finger an seiner freien Hand gebrochen waren. Seine Füße waren mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet und er konnte auf die Schnelle nicht erkennen, weshalb. Schockiert blickte er zur Tür zurück. Wer auch immer ihn hierher gebracht hatte, hatte Jay das angetan. 

/

**\- Stunden zuvor -**

Jay hatte keine Ahnung wie sie heraus gefunden hatten wo er wohnte oder welche Strecke er für seine täglichen Joggingrunden nahm. Sie mussten ihn beobachtet haben, ihm vielleicht ursprünglich vom Revier aus gefolgt sein. Das Einzige was er momentan mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass ihn zwei Männer jagten und seine einzige Chance war, schneller zu sein als sie. 

Er hatte sich ursprünglich an diesem frischen und regnerischen Herbstmorgen für eine seiner Lieblingsstrecken entschieden und er schlug nun den Weg zu belebteren Teilen des Parks ein. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er zwischen Menschenansammlungen oder hinter Gebäuden verschwand. Dass sie ihn aus den Augen verloren.

Seine Verfolger waren bewaffnet, soviel hatte er ausmachen können nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er selbst hatte seine Waffe in seinem Appartement gelassen, warum hätte er sie auch mitnehmen sollen? 

Außer Atem schlug er einen Bogen nach links und kürzte so den Weg zum Ausgang aus dem Park ab. Als er den Durchgang zu der größeren Straße sah, erhöhte er noch einmal seine Geschwindigkeit und dann lief er auf die Straße zu. Auf der anderen Straßenseite gab es genügend Möglichkeiten, wo er sich verstecken und endlich über sein Handy Hilfe rufen konnte. 

Er verließ den Park und drehte den Kopf nach links. Im Augenwinkel sah er ein Licht und er versuchte zu stoppen. Doch er hatte sich so sehr aufs Laufen konzentriert, dass ihn der Schwung noch einen Schritt auf die Straße beförderte und dass er auf dem nassen Untergrund, der voller gefallener Blätter lag, ausrutschte. Er versuchte sich zu fangen und dann erstarrte er als er realisierte, dass ein Wagen direkt auf ihn zu fuhr. 

Im nächsten Augenblick erfasste ihn der Wagen und er fühlte wie er von den Beinen gerissen wurde und dass er über die Motorhaube schlitterte. Seine linke Seite kollidierte mit der Windschutzscheibe und er spürte, wie sein Arm gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst wurde. Etwas knackte in seinem Innern, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit es richtig zu realisieren. Das Auto bremste und kam zum Stehen, was ihn erneut über die Motorhaube rutschen und auf dem nassen Asphalt aufkommen ließ. Er landete auf dem Rücken und sämtliche Luft wich durch den Aufprall aus seinen Lungen. Sein Kopf stieß hart auf dem Boden auf und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper und in seinen Beinen ihn wieder in die Realität zurück holte. 

Er versuchte einzuatmen, Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, die unglaublich schmerzten. Er war noch immer außer Atem von der Verfolgungsjagd und nun schrie sein Körper geradezu nach Sauerstoff. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft mit jedem Herzschlag und ihm war schwindlig. Nur schemenhaft nahm er wahr, wie sich jemand über ihn beugte. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er die Stimme einer Frau. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, stieß sie hervor. „Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen! Sind Sie okay?“

Jay blickte in das Gesicht der sichtlich geschockten Fahrerin, konnte jedoch nicht antworten. Er war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu Atem zu kommen. Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer und er kämpfte dagegen an, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 

Er hörte, wie sich weitere Schritte auf dem nassen Asphalt näherten und er drehte den Kopf. Dann erkannte er, dass es seine Verfolger waren. Sie hatten ihn erreicht. Die Frau schreckte zusammen und hob ihre Hände als sie die Waffen sah, die die Männer nun auf ihn richteten.   
  
„Verschwinden Sie!“, presste Jay hervor und blickte die Frau eindringlich an. Nach einem kurzen Zögern begriff sie und rannte los. 

Die Männer standen über Jay und zielten auf seine Brust. Er kam langsam wieder zu Atem, konnte ein Zittern jedoch nicht unterdrücken, das seinen Körper immer wieder durchzuckte. Wahrscheinlich stand er unter Schock, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Er verharrte bewegungslos, während die Männer zu überlegen schienen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Dann zog einer der Männer etwas aus seiner Jackentasche, das er zunächst nicht sehen konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, während der andere weiter auf ihn zielte. Jay drehte den Kopf und erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass der Mann eine mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Spritze in der Hand hielt. 

Reflexartig drehte er sich auf die Seite und griff nach dem Arm des Mannes. Die Bewegung löste einen ziehenden, alles durchdringenden Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper aus und er stöhnte auf, doch er bekam den Arm zu fassen. Mit aller Kraft, die er in diesem Augenblick aufbringen konnte, stemmte er sich hoch und drängte den Kerl zurück, der nun nach hinten kippte. Die Bewegungen sandten heftige Schmerzwellen durch Jays geschundenen Körper und der Schwindel nahm wieder zu. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den Arm des Mannes auf dem Boden zu halten. Er musste es schaffen, an die Spritze zu kommen. 

Offenbar war es der Unfall oder der Schock, doch er hatte den zweiten Verfolger in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeblendet. Als er eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes wahr nahm, drehte er den Kopf. Dann spürte er einen Schlag gegen seine Schläfe, der ihn seitwärts wieder auf den Boden zurück beförderte. Er stöhnte leise auf und seine Augen schlossen sich, während die Welt sich drehte. Dann spürte er einen unangenehmen Stich nahe seines Schlüsselbeins. Sein Körper erschlaffte und alles versank in Dunkelheit. 

/

**\- Gegenwart -**

Vorsichtig tastete Will nach dem Puls seines Bruders. Er ging schnell und flach, genau wie Jays Atmung. Dann bemerkte er, dass Jay regelrecht glühte. Seine Haare klebten nass an seiner Stirn, trotz der Kälte in dem Raum. Danach tastete Will die betroffene Augenhöhle ab, doch sie schien zum Glück nicht gebrochen zu sein. Vorsichtig hob Will das Shirt an welches sein Bruder trug und er zuckte zusammen. 

Jays Brustkorb und Abdomen waren übersäht mit Prellungen. Womöglich hatte er innere Blutungen. Was war passiert? Konnte das alles von den Prügeln stammen? Er bezweifelte es. Besorgt beobachtete er einen Moment lang Jays Atmung. Eine oder mehrere gebrochene Rippen konnten eventuell einen Lungenflügel perforiert haben. Jays Atmung ging zwar schnell, aber er schien ohne Probleme Luft zu bekommen, was ihn für den Moment etwas beruhigte. 

Er musste feststellen, ob er Jay wach bekam, erst dann könnte er seine Verletzungen besser beurteilen. Langsam und mit größter Vorsicht drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und er hoffte, dass er dadurch nicht noch einen größeren Schaden anrichten würde. Er erinnerte sich an die Kapuze, die man ihm über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Sie lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er griff danach, knüllte sie etwas zusammen und legte sie unter Jays Kopf. Zumindest würde die Kopfwunde so nicht auf dem Boden aufliegen. Aber sie musste definitiv genäht werden. 

Da sein Bruder durch die Bewegung nicht aufgewacht war ging er sofort dazu über, ihn auf Schmerzreize zu testen. Mit den Fingerknöcheln rieb er über Jays Brustbein und er beobachtete seine Reaktion genau. Seine Lider flatterten etwas, doch er kam nicht zu sich. Aber immerhin waren Jays Schutzreflexe noch aktiv. Er hob Jays Augenlider an doch es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen, ob seine Pupillen reagierten. 

Sein Blick landete auf einem roten Fleck nahe Jays Schlüsselbein und er beugte sich etwas weiter hinunter, damit er in dem Halbdunkel etwas erkennen konnte. Es sah aus wie eine Injektionsstelle. Schnell überprüfte er auch Jays Arme. Dort war nichts, aber an seinem Hals fand er einen weiteren Einstich. Hatten ihn diese Leute unter Drogen gesetzt? 

Dann sah er sich Jays Füße an. Unter dem getrockneten Blut fand er Hämatome, doch er vermutete, dass nichts gebrochen war. Sie hatten ihm diese Verletzungen wahrscheinlich zugefügt, um ihn zu foltern. Er schloss die Augen und hätte die Vorstellung, was sie ihm offensichtlich alles angetan hatten, am liebsten verdrängt. Doch leider war das hier die Realität und er musste versuchen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Er analysierte die Verletzungen weiter. Schmutz könnte in einer seiner Wunden vielleicht eine Sepsis ausgelöst haben. Es gab tausend Möglichkeiten, weshalb Jay sich in dem aktuellen Zustand befand.

/

**\- Stunden zuvor -**

Nachdem Jay wieder zu sich gekommen war hatte er festgestellt, dass man ihm die Hände mit Handschellen vor dem Körper gefesselt hatte. Seine Jacke war weg, ebenso seine Schuhe und Socken. Nachdem der erste Schwindel abgeklungen war wagte er es, sich aufzusetzen. In den ersten Minuten hatte er keine Schmerzen verspürt, wahrscheinlich aufgrund dessen, was sie ihm gespritzt hatten. Es hatte ihm erlaubt aufzustehen und sich in dem Raum umzusehen, in dem er sich befand. 

Es war offenbar ein Kellerraum, abgeschlossen durch eine Metalltür. Ein schmales Kellerfenster befand sich an der Außenwand. Er ging hinüber und hob seine Hände um zu prüfen, ob er das Fenster erreichen konnte. Dann spürte er das erste Mal wieder den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite und er zuckte zusammen. Er streckte sich und versuchte dennoch das Gitter, welches sich vor der Fensterscheibe befand, zu erreichen. Er griff nach dem Fenstersims und zog sich etwas hoch, was wieder einen Schmerz in seinen Oberkörper aussandte. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand erreichten jedoch schließlich das Gitter und er erkannte, dass es lose war. Vielleicht war das ein Weg, um hier raus zu kommen? 

Dann hörte er, wie die Tür entriegelt wurde und er ließ sich schnell wieder nach unten sinken. Beim Aufkommen auf dem Boden spürte er die Prellungen an seinen Schienbeinen, die mit der Stoßstange des Wagens kollidiert waren. 

Kurz darauf kehrte der Schmerz in seinen gesamten Körper wie eine Welle zurück und er sank unfreiwillig auf den Boden. Die Wirkung des Mittels, welches sich noch in seinem System befunden haben musste, war offenbar endgültig abgeklungen. 

Er hob den Kopf und blickte zur Tür, die in diesem Moment aufschwang. 

/

 **\- Gegenwart -**

Will fuhr herum als er hörte wie die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Im nächsten Moment rückte er auf den Knien etwas vor Jays Körper. Ihm war bewusst, dass er natürlich keine Chance gegen diejenigen hatte die sie in ihrer Gewalt hatten, aber er musste zumindest versuchen seinen Bruder vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. 

Angespannt blickte er zum Ende des Raumes, der nun von einer großen Dunkelhaarigen betreten wurde. Im Türrahmen hinter ihr standen zwei große, muskulöse Männer, wahrscheinlich die Männer aus dem Wagen. Beide überragten Jay und ihn in Körpergröße und Muskelmasse. Sie hielten jeweils eine Pistole in ihrer Hand und blockierten den Ausgang. 

Will konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber die Angst griff in diesem Moment wieder nach ihm und er hob die Hände, an denen er noch immer die Handschellen trug. Er musste auf seine Entführer sichtbar nervös wirken und nicht wie jemand, der Jay vor irgend etwas beschützen könnte. Er schwankte leicht, während die Frau sich ihm näherte. Sie blieb etwa in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. 

„Wie geht es ihm, Dr. Halstead?“, fragte sie dann.

Okay, sie kam also gleich zur Sache und sie wusste, wer er war. Natürlich, sonst hätten sie auch jeden anderen Arzt hierher bringen können... Langsam nahm er die Hände wieder herunter. 

„Wie es ihm geht?“, entgegnete er und er wollte verärgert klingen, doch seine Stimme zitterte leicht während er fort fuhr. „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Wie lange liegt er hier schon so?“

„Ein paar Stunden.“, sie sah an ihm vorbei zu Jay, bevor sich ihre Blickte wieder trafen. „Warum sind Sie wohl hier?“

„Damit ich ihm helfe. Aber wie bitte soll ich ihm hier helfen? Er muss in ein Krankenhaus!“

„An den aktuellen Umständen können wir leider nichts ändern. Sie sollten verstehen, dass wir unsere Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen müssen. Ihr Bruder schuldet meinem Mandanten noch einige Antworten.“

„Wenn Sie Antworten von ihm wollen, dann hätten Sie ihn nicht in diesen Zustand versetzen sollen!“, antwortete Will. „Er muss behandelt werden, ich brauche Röntgenaufnahmen. Er hat womöglich innere Blutungen und -“

„Ich sagte doch gerade, dass das nicht geschehen wird, Dr. Halstead. Bringen Sie Ihren Bruder dazu, dass wir ihn wieder befragen können. Bringen Sie ihn dazu, dass er endlich redet. Deshalb haben wir Sie her gebracht.“

Will schluckte, doch sein Hals fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an. „Ich weiß nicht um was es hier geht. Aber es ist möglich, dass er die Nacht nicht übersteht wenn ich nicht herausfinde, was ihm fehlt. Dann bekommen Sie niemals Ihre Antworten.“

Die Frau trat noch einen Schritt näher heran. 

„Sollte er die Nacht nicht überstehen, dann haben wir auch keine Verwendung mehr für Sie, Will.“, wechselte sie nun die Anrede. „Es ist also eine ganz einfache Gleichung. Lebt er, leben Sie. Stirbt er, sterben Sie.“ 

Schockiert starrte er sie an. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er musste Jay - und damit sie Beide - am Leben halten. Doch damit er zumindest eine Chance hatte, musste sich etwas ändern. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen und seinen Job machen.

„Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?“, fragte er daher. „Welche Drogen? Medikamente?“

Die Frau zögerte, doch dann antwortete sie. „Ketamin, um ihn her zu bringen. Später etwas LSD und GHB, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen.“

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?“, entgegnete Will und er wurde langsam wütend. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie sehr das seinen Kreislauf belastet? Wir haben koronare Vorerkrankungen in der Familie, verdammt!“

„Bislang sieht er noch sehr lebendig für mich aus.“, gab sie zurück. „Sehen Sie, es ist nicht mein Job ihn am Leben zu halten. Mein Job ist es ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er redet. Machen Sie Ihren Job, ich mache meinen.“ 

„Inzwischen sollte Ihnen bewusst geworden sein, dass mein Bruder sehr viel aushalten kann.“ 

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.“, antwortete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

„Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie Sie ihn weiter quälen.“ 

„Haben Sie denn eine Wahl?“, gab sie unbeeindruckt zurück. 

Will hielt ihrem Blick stand doch er wusste, dass er absolut keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als die Forderungen dieser Wahnsinnigen zu erfüllen. 

„Okay... Er braucht Wasser.“, sagte er daher als Nächstes. „Und nehmen Sie uns die verdammten Handschellen ab. Ich muss ihn bewegen können. Ich brauche meine Hände, damit ich mich richtig um ihn kümmern kann! Und ich brauche eine Decke, er kann nicht auf dem kalten Boden liegen bleiben.“

Die Frau lächelte. Sie war hübsch, doch ihr Blick war eiskalt. Sie fasste in ihre Jackentasche und zog einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor. 

„Ihre Hände.“, sagte sie und trat dabei noch etwas näher. 

Will hob erneut die Arme und er hielt still, während sie die Handschellen entfernte. Sein Blick huschte zu den beiden Bewaffneten, die alles genau beobachteten. „Und mein Bruder?“, fragte er dann. „Können Sie ihn bitte ebenfalls los machen?“ 

In Gedanken versunken rieb er sich über die schmerzenden Handgelenke. Sie achtete auf jede seiner Bewegungen, stufte ihn jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht als Bedrohung ein. 

„Netter Versuch, aber nein.“, sagte sie. „Vorerst bleibt alles so, wie es ist. Beweisen Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann und dass Sie Ihr Handwerk verstehen, dann reden wir später noch einmal weiter.“

/

**\- Stunden zuvor -**

Jay hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen. 

Er hatte zunächst versucht die Frau zu überwältigen, die zur Befragung herein gekommen war. Aber ein Schlag gegen seine verletzten Rippen hatte ihn zu Boden geschickt. Daraufhin hatte man einen Stuhl herein gebracht und seine Arme und Beine an die Lehnen gebunden. Er hatte die Schläge in sein Gesicht ertragen, die die Frau immer wieder an den gleichen Stellen platzierte, damit es mehr weh tat. Er hatte es ausgehalten, dass die Männer ihm die Finger brachen und die Fußknochen zerschmetterten. Er hatte sich gegen die beiden Männer aufgelehnt, als sie ihn vom Stuhl los machten und zu dem Rohr in der Wand schleiften, wo sie ihn fest ketteten. All das hatte er versucht, soweit es sein Zustand zuließ. 

Jede Aktion wurde immer wieder von der gleichen Frage begleitet: Name und Adresse? 

Er wusste genau, welchen Namen und welche Adresse sie wollten. Doch er würde sie nicht preisgeben. Er würde alles über sich ergehen lassen, doch er würde seinen Kontakt nicht verraten, das stand ohne Frage fest. 

Einige Minuten war er jetzt wieder alleine in dem Raum gewesen. Minuten, in denen er versucht hatte seine Hand durch die Handschelle zu ziehen. Sein Ziel war es, zu dem Fenster zu gelangen. Es war seine einzige Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg. Und je länger es dauerte, desto mehr Schaden fügten sie seinem Körper zu. Desto geringer wurden seine Chancen, sich zu befreien. 

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete kamen die drei Personen wieder auf ihn zu. 

„Name und Adresse?“, fragte die Frau ein weiteres Mal. 

Er blickte sie nur herausfordernd an und ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er bemerkte, dass sie offenbar über ihre weiteren Schritte nachdachte. 

„Okay.“, sagte sie dann. „Festhalten.“ 

Sie nickte den Männern zu, die zu ihm heran traten und nach seinen Armen und Beinen griffen. Jay wehrte sich, doch inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnte. Er gab den Widerstand auf und beobachtete angespannt, wie die Frau in ihre Jackentasche griff. Sie zog eine Spritze hervor. Unwillkürlich, spannte sich alles in Jay an. Nicht schon wieder, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Die Frau zog eine Kappe von der Injektionsnadel und hob die Spritze senkrecht nach oben. Sie drückte etwas Flüssigkeit heraus, um eventuelle Luftblasen entweichen zu lassen. Dann trat sie näher und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

„Warten Sie!“, stieß er atemlos hervor und er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Angst in diesem Augenblick zum Vorschein kam. 

„Name und Adresse?“, gab sie lediglich zurück, während sie kurz verharrte. 

Jay biss die Zähne aufeinander und seine Gedanken rasten. Er wusste, dass er nichts sagen konnte um sie aufzuhalten, außer den Informationen, die sie von ihm wollte. Aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass sie ihn töten würden sobald er geredet hatte. 

„Okay. Dann machen wir weiter.“, sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden und im nächsten Moment spürte er die Nadel in seinen Hals eindringen. Die Frau beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber, während sie sein Kinn weiter umfasst hielt. Sie flüsterte in sein Ohr. „In zwei Stunden werden wir sehen, ob ich Dich endlich zum Reden bringe. Ich werde Dir den Horrortrip Deines Lebens bereiten.“

Dann ließen sie ihn los und bewegten sich wieder in Richtung Tür. Jay blickte ihnen nach und wartete, ob sich die Wirkung des Mittels das sie ihm gespritzt hatte, einstellte. Doch es geschah nichts... er spürte nichts. Was sollte das? War das alles nur ein Psychospiel? Er ging wieder dazu über zu versuchen, seine Hand zu befreien. Während er mit der unverletzten Hand an dem Rohr zog und zerrte fühlte er, wie ihm mit einem mal unerträglich warm wurde. 

Er verharrte kurz und drehte den Kopf, als er ein Geräusch neben sich hörte. Doch da war nichts... er war alleine in dem Raum. Er fing an zu schwitzen und er fühlte, wie er schläfrig wurde. Das Mittel schien nun doch seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Wieder hörte er ein Geräusch, dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite. Sein Kopf schoss herum. Doch da war niemand. Verwundert sah er sich um. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, was sie ihm gegeben hatten. Waren das Halluzinationen? 

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte, langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Er musste versuchen klar zu bleiben. Dann wanderte sein Blick hoch zu dem Fenster und das Licht das herein schien, schien mit einem Mal viel heller zu sein als zuvor und es brach sich in den verschiedensten Farben. Er schloss die Augen und er bemerkte nicht, dass er mit einem Mal weg driftete. Erst als er wieder die Stimme der Frau hörte, öffnete er seine Augen. 

„... es hat jetzt seine maximale Wirkung erreicht.“, hörte er sie noch sagen. 

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er fühlte sich müde, doch gleichzeitig verspürte er den Drang, seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen. Die Frau lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie sah gut aus, aber jetzt konnte Jay erkennen, dass sie innerlich bereits tot war. Emotionslos, kalt, abgestumpft. Ihre Augen verrieten sie... sein Lächeln erstarb und er konnte fast ihre Dunkelheit in sich selbst spüren. 

„Sie wollen das nicht...“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und dann musste er über sich selbst lachen.

Wieso hatte er das gerade laut ausgesprochen? Verwirrt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, doch sie umfasste erneut sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, sie wieder anzusehen. 

„Und ob ich das will, mein Hübscher. Fangen wir an.“

Alles was danach folgte, war Schmerz. 

/

**\- Gegenwart -**

Aufgewühlt beobachtete Will, wie die Tür sich hinter der Frau schloss und er hörte, wie sie verriegelt wurde. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das blasse und schweißnasse Gesicht von Jay. Wenn sie ihn schon her gebracht hatten, warum gaben sie ihm dann nicht die Möglichkeit ihm tatsächlich zu helfen? 

Er wandte sich ihm wieder zu und beugte sich hinab. Er legte sein Ohr auf seine Brust und horchte. Soweit er es ohne Stethoskop ausmachen konnte, klangen seine Atemgeräusche beidseitig gut. Dann tastete er vorsichtig Jays Abdomen ab. Auch hier gab es immerhin keine alarmierenden Ergebnisse, soweit er es aufgrund der eingeschränkten Anamnese sagen konnte. 

Als Nächstes zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie vor sich. Vorsichtig hob er Jays schlaffen Oberkörper etwas an und schob die Jacke unter ihn, sodass er zumindest nicht mehr vollständig auf dem kalten Boden lag. Langsam ließ er ihn wieder herunter und er achtete darauf, dass sein Kopf wieder auf die Kapuze gebettet wurde. 

Er seufzte und er fuhr sich nervös über die Stirn. Was sonst konnte er tun? Nach weiteren Knochenbrüchen suchen, Jays Finger richten, solange er noch bewusstlos war um ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu ersparen? Das alles waren jedoch nicht die Dinge, die eigentlich aktuell Priorität hatten. Doch er fuhr fort, weil er irgend etwas tun musste. 

Mit geübten Handgriffen überprüfte er Jays Arme und Beine, das Becken, die Schultern. Hier schien nichts weiter gebrochen zu sein. Abgesehen von den Rippenbrüchen, Prellungen und Blutergüssen war dies zumindest etwas. 

Er wusste nicht wie viel von den verabreichten Mitteln sich noch in Jays Blutbahn befanden. Daher konnte er nicht abschätzen, wann er wieder zu sich kommen würde und wie sein körperlicher und geistiger Zustand sein würde. 

Er zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf und dann zog er das T-Shirt, welches er darunter trug, ebenfalls aus. Nachdem er wieder in den Pullover geschlüpft war suchte er nach einer Naht am Saum des T-Shirts. Er riss die Naht auf und mit einiger Kraft schaffte er es, einen brauchbaren Streifen aus dem Stoff zu reißen. Dann nahm er Jays Hand vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und umfasste mit der Anderen dessen kleinen Finger, der in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab stand. Mit einer Bewegung brachte er den Finger wieder in die richtige Position. Das Gleiche machte er mit Jays Ringfinger und er war fast dankbar, dass sein Bruder bei der Prozedur nicht aufwachte. Danach band er den Stoff um die gebrochenen Finger und den Mittelfinger von Jays Hand, um sie so etwas zu stabilisieren. 

Dann bemerkte er, dass Jays Hand sich bewegte und er legte sie schnell wieder ab. Er beugte sich über ihn und fühlte seinen Puls. Dann sah er, dass Jay kurz seine Augen öffnete, sie dann jedoch sofort wieder schloss. Er legte seine Hand auf die unverletzte Seite seines Gesichts. 

„Hey, bleib wach. Jay, öffne die Augen.“, sagte er sanft. 

Er bemerkte, wie sich Jays Körper verkrampfte und dass er versuchte, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Im nächsten Moment wurde Will klar, dass sein Bruder sich übergeben musste. Er half ihm, sich zu drehen und Jay stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf. Dann würgte er, doch sein Magen schien komplett leer zu sein. Will versuchte ihn etwas zu stützen, sodass er auf der Seite liegen bleiben konnte. Kurz darauf stoppte der Würgereiz bei Jay, doch sein Körper zitterte nun spürbar unter Wills Händen. 

„Ist schon gut.“, sagte er und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte „Atmen. Es wird gleich besser. Das ist die Nachwirkung der Butansäure...“

Nach einem Augenblick beruhigte sich Jays Atmung tatsächlich. „Will?“, fragte er dann ungläubig. 

„Ja, ich bin hier.“, antwortete er und half ihm, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. 

Jay war sichtlich desorientiert und es fiel ihm zunächst schwer, seine Augen auf ihn zu fokussieren. 

„Was... Du darfst nicht hier sein. Du bist nicht hier.“, sagte er, während sein Körper zitterte und ihre Blicke sich schließlich trafen. 

„Leider doch. Die haben mich her gebracht.“, gab Will zurück. „Ist Dir noch schlecht?“ 

„Du kannst nicht hier sein. Das ist nicht echt.“, wiederholte er und schloss die Augen wieder. 

Verzweiflung machte sich in Will breit. Jay schien noch immer unter dem Einfluss der Drogen zu stehen, hielt das hier vielleicht für eine Halluzination. Er musste seinen Bruder dazu bringen, wach zu bleiben und er musste ihn langsam wieder in die Realität zurück holen. Eine völlig blöde und absurde Geschichte kam ihm in den Sinn. 

„Hey, erinnerst Du Dich noch, als Du Deinen Lieblingsfootball überall im Haus und Garten gesucht hast? Du hast irgendwann geglaubt, der Nachbarshund hätte ihn vergraben.“

Jay öffnete die Augen wieder und runzelte die Stirn während er wahrscheinlich versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Will fuhr fort. 

„Jedenfalls, ich hatte den Ball genommen. Ich hatte ihn ganz hinten in meinem Schrank versteckt weil ich neidisch war, dass die Nachbarskinder lieber mit Dir spielen wollten, als mit mir.“ 

„Das war doch gar nicht so...“, gab Jay schwach zurück. 

„Ich habe den blöden Football vergessen und ihn irgendwann später wieder gefunden. Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn Dir nicht zurück gegeben habe. Ich habe den blöden Ball immer noch. Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Dir das erzähle.“

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er wischte sie schnell weg. Dann spürte er Jays bandagierte Hand an seiner Wange. 

„Ist schon gut, Will. Ich habe einen neuen Ball.“, sagte er und lächelte schwach. Dann nahm er die Hand wieder herunter. 

Will musste kurz auflachen. „Okay.“

Jay nickte aufmunternd und musterte ihn. Offenbar wurde er langsam klarer. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du hier bist.“ 

„Ja, das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht.“, Will verzog das Gesicht. „Genauso wenig wie Du hier sein solltest. Was wollen die von Dir?“ 

„Namen und Adresse... eines meiner Informanten.“, antwortete Jay angestrengt. 

„Und warum? Um was geht es hier?“

„Je weniger Du weißt, desto besser.“, Jay hustete und Will rutschte an sein Kopfende. 

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und dann zog er Jay mitsamt seiner Jacke vorsichtig zu sich heran. Er umfasste seinen Oberkörper und lehnte ihn etwas gegen sich, sodass Jays Oberkörper zumindest etwas erhöht lag, was ihm das Atmen erleichtern und gegen die Übelkeit helfen sollte. 

„Ich bin kein Baby.“, hörte er Jay dann sagen. 

Will schnaubte und senkte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Bleib einfach so liegen. Wie ist Deine Atmung? Okay?“, fragte er ihn und er spürte, wie Jay leicht nickte. 

Einen Moment lang saßen sie so da, dann hustete Jay erneut. Wills Sorge wuchs und er beschloss weiter mit Jay zu reden. Einerseits, um ihn wach zu halten und andererseits, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. 

„Was haben die alles mit Dir gemacht?“, fragte er ihn. 

„Bin vor ein Auto gelaufen.“, antwortete Jay leise. 

„Wie bitte?“ 

„Die... die Männer haben mich verfolgt und ich wurde angefahren. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht und sie haben zuerst mit Prügel versucht, was aus mir raus zu bekommen.“, er hustete wieder. 

„Verdammt, Jay... und dann? Wann gaben sie Dir die Drogen?“ 

„Keine Ahnung... die Frau war wieder da. Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“, erklärte Jay mit zittriger Stimme. 

„Offenbar hast du trotzdem nicht geredet. Du spürst jetzt die Nachwirkungen. Wenn die wieder rein kommen versuche ich etwas zu bekommen, was Dir helfen wird, okay?“ 

„Wenn ich rede, töten sie uns. Die werden mir nicht helfen.“, gab Jay zurück. „Du musst zusehen, dass Du weg kommst, okay?“ 

Will runzelte die Stirn. Er würde Jay auf keinen Fall hier zurück lassen. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet. Die Frau kam herein und die beiden Männer blieben erneut im Türrahmen stehen. 

„Was für ein schönes Bild.“, sagte sie, während sie sich näherte. „Aber ihr Beide hattet nun genug Gelegenheit, euch auszutauschen.“

Will beobachtete wie die beiden Männer herein traten und in seinem Innern spannte sich alles an. Er spürte wie Jay versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch er legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. 

„Lassen Sie Ihre Finger von ihm.“, sagte er, während die Männer nun heran traten. Einer von ihnen griff sich seinen Arm und zog ihn unsanft hoch, sodass Jays Körper von ihm herunter rutschte, während er gezwungen wurde, aufzustehen. „Fassen Sie ihn nicht an!“, rief er dann dem anderen Mann zu, der Jay einen kurzen Tritt in die Seite verpasste. „Aufhören!“

Will beobachtete, wie sein Bruder das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog und er hörte, wie er wieder hustete, während er selbst weiter hinüber zu der Frau gezogen wurde. Dann stoppte der Mann und sein Arm wurde nach hinten verdreht. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Frau. 

„Dank Ihnen können wir nun weiter machen.“, sagte sie lächelnd. 

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jay um sich zu vergewissern, dass er dem Geschehen folgte. Dann holte sie aus und verpasste Will unerwartet einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geworfen und er war erstaunt, wie hart sie zuschlagen konnte. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte auf die gleiche Stelle, was einen stechenden, durchdringenden Schmerz durch seinen Wangenknochen schickte. Er hob seine Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Wange, doch der Mann zwang ihn auf die Knie indem er seinen anderen Arm weiter verdrehte, nach oben zog und Druck auf seine Schulter ausübte. Will ging zu Boden und stützte sich mit der freien Hand ab, um nicht zur Seite zu kippen. 

Dann wurde er los gelassen. Die Frau umrundete ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. Sie zog seinen Kopf zurück und in der nächsten Sekunde spürte er eine Klinge an seiner Kehle. Er erstarrte. Sie fuhr ganz leicht über seine Haut und er glaubte zu fühlen wie er begann zu bluten. Vielleicht hatte sie ein Skalpell? Oder ein Rasiermesser? 

„Hören Sie auf!“, hörte Will seinen Bruder nun mit heiserer Stimme rufen. 

„Sie können das jederzeit beenden, Detective.“, antwortete die Frau und sie ließ seine Haare los. „Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen.“ 

Ein Tritt beförderte Will zur Seite und er landete auf seiner Schulter. Weitere Tritte gegen seinen Oberkörper folgten und er versuchte sich zusammen zu krümmen und in eine Schutzposition zu bringen. Er nahm seine Arme hoch, um seinen Kopf zu schützen. 

„Stop!“, schrie Jay nun, so laut es sein Zustand zuließ. 

Die Tritte stoppten und Will blieb schwer atmend liegen. Dann zog ihn einer der Männer wieder hoch und er kam wieder auf die Knie, während er fühlte, wie sich ein Arm um seinen Hals legte. 

„Name und Adresse?“, hörte er die Frau fragen. 

„Nigel Madsen.“, hörte er Jay nun matt sagen, dann nannte er eine Adresse in Canaryville. 

Im nächsten Moment spürte Will, wie er los gelassen wurde und er sackte zurück auf den Boden. Er blieb regungslos liegen und wartete, bis die Tür wieder verschlossen war. Erst dann wagte er es, sich hoch zu drücken. Sein gesamter Oberkörper und sein Kopf schmerzten. Er fasste an seinen Hals und er vermutete, dort jede Menge Blut zu finden. Doch es war nicht so schlimm, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. 

„Will, hör mir zu.“, sagte Jay nun außer Atem und er blickte ihn mit Panik in den Augen an. „Die werden uns Beide umbringen. Ich will, dass Du jetzt abhaust.“ 

Er richtete sich schwankend auf und kam näher. Mit Herzrasen sah er auf seinen Bruder hinab. „Ich lasse Dich nicht zurück.“ 

„Die benutzen Dich, um mich zum Reden zu bringen. Verstehst Du nicht?“, Jays Augen füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen. „Ich kann alles aushalten. Aber ich schaffe es nicht zuzusehen, wie sie Dir weh tun. Okay?“ 

Will wunderte sich über Jays Worte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Jay so fühlte. 

„Aber Du hast ihnen doch die Adresse jetzt gegeben?“, fragte er verwirrt. 

„Nigel Madsen wurde schon letztes Jahr während eines Deals getötet! Die Adresse ist eine unbewohnte Wohnung, die wir für Überwachungen nutzen. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, was sie wissen wollen. Mein Informant hat Familie, er ist Kronzeuge in einem wichtigen Prozess. Ich werde ihn nicht verraten, verstehst Du? Deshalb musst Du jetzt tun, was ich Dir sage. Die werden schnell raus kriegen, dass ich gelogen habe!“ 

Jay hustete wieder und Will sah, dass sich Blut in seinem Mund sammelte. Jay musste ohne Zweifel schnellstmöglich in ein Krankenhaus. Wills Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals während er überlegte, was er tun sollte. 

„Das Fenster unter der Decke. Das Gitter ist nicht verschraubt.“, sprach Jay nun weiter, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Bevor sie mich hier fest gemacht haben, hatte ich versucht, da raus zu kommen.“ 

Will starrte ihn an. Da hatte er seine Antwort, was er tun konnte. Aber das würde bedeuten, Jay zurück zu lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Du musst da rauf und Dich nach draußen ziehen. Mach schon!“, drängte Jay. 

Will warf einen Blick auf die Öffnung. „Das ist zu schmal, ich passe da nicht durch!“

„Es passt! Jetzt mach schon! Das ist unsere einzige Chance. Die kommen gleich zurück, wenn sie die Adresse überprüft haben. Geh!“ 

Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann näherte Will sich der Wand, in der das Fenster eingelassen war. Die Decken waren hoch, doch er konnte mit seiner Hand den Fenstersims erreichen und sich etwas hochziehen. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand führte er durch das grobe Gitter und dann zog er daran. Nach einem Moment gab es tatsächlich nach und er konnte es heraus ziehen. Er ließ den Sims los und kam wieder am Boden auf. Das Gitter legte er neben sich ab. Dann blickte er noch einmal hinüber zu Jay. 

„Was, wenn ich etwas aus dem Gitter lösen und die Handschellen aufmachen kann?“, fragte er. „Dann helfe ich Dir nach oben.“

„Keine Zeit.“, erwiderte Jay, während er ihn mit glasigen Augen anblickte. 

„Jay...“, versuchte Will es noch einmal. 

„Sei nicht so stur! Hör´ nur dieses eine Mal auf mich, okay? Verschwinde!“, stieß Jay hervor, der sichtlich aufgewühlt war. 

Es kostete Will alle Überwindung ihn in diesem Zustand hier zurück zu lassen und in dem Wissen, dass ihm womöglich noch Schlimmeres drohte, wenn diese Leute zurück kamen. 

Aber Jay hatte recht, er hatte vielleicht die Möglichkeit, Hilfe zu rufen. Er ging zurück zum Fenster und zog sich wieder hoch. Mit dem Ellenbogen schlug er gegen das einfache Glas, das kurz darauf zerbrach. Mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers wischte er einige Scherben beiseite und er versuchte die Öffnung zu vergrößern, um hindurch zu passen und möglichst viel Glas aus dem Rahmen zu entfernen. Er musste noch einmal ansetzen, da ihn die Kraft in seinem Arm verließ, doch dann zog er sich mit beiden Armen erneut hoch und nutzte den Schwung, um seine Schultern durch die schmale Öffnung zu schieben. Er zog die Arme nach und suchte draußen nach Halt, um sich weiter zu ziehen. Nach einem Moment schlossen sich seine Finger um einen Vorsprung und er hievte sich weiter nach draußen. 

Sein Oberkörper schmerzte von den Tritten, die er ab bekommen hatte, doch er versuchte sich jetzt nicht davon ablenken zu lassen. Sein Fuß verfing sich an einem Stück Glas, das noch im Rahmen steckte. Doch dann war er draußen. Er war frei und ein kalter Wind schlug ihm entgegen. 

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sein Blick wanderte an der Wand des Gebäudes nach oben. Es war ein altes, herunter gekommenes Haus, offensichtlich unbewohnt. Es war stockdunkel draußen, der Mond versteckte sich hinter dicken Regenwolken. Als er sich umsah konnte er weiter entfernt die Lichter einiger Häuser ausmachen. Sie mussten sich am Stadtrand befinden. Wie sollte er hier Hilfe finden? Er kam auf die Knie und drückte sich hoch. 

Als er auf die Beine kam spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein und es knickte weg. Er blickte nach unten. Viel konnte er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, doch als er seine Hand nach unten führte spürte er die warme Flüssigkeit seines Blutes durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Krankenhauskleidung dringen. Er hatte sich an dem Glas geschnitten, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen wie schlimm es war. Offenbar hatte es eine Sehne erwischt. Aber er musste weiter. 

Er ging humpelnd um das Gebäude herum und hoffte, dass er auf der anderen Seite etwas in der Nähe ausmachen konnte, von wo er Hilfe verständigen konnte. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er wie eine Person mit einer Taschenlampe das Gebäude verließ und er verbarg sich wieder hinter der Ecke. Er wartete und horchte bis er sicher war, dass die Person ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, dann ging er um die Ecke herum. 

Etwas weiter entfernt befanden sich hier wieder Häuser, in dessen Fenstern Licht brannte. Diese Häuser konnte er definitiv schneller erreichen, als in die andere Richtung. Er ging los, doch dann hörte er einen lauten Knall hinter sich. Er zuckte zusammen und blickte zum Haus zurück. Hatten die Entführer gerade Jay erschossen? Nein, sagte er zu sich selbst, sie konnten ihre einzige Quelle um an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen, nicht erschießen... Oder doch? 

Noch immer stand er zögernd und mit Herzklopfen an Ort und Stelle. Was sollte er tun? Zurück gehen oder weiter laufen? Will setzte sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung. Während er durch die Dunkelheit weiter lief stolperte er immer wieder. Sein Bein fühle sich zunehmend taub an. Er versuchte möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen, doch das war schwierig da er nicht sehen konnte, was sich vor ihm befand. Dann plötzlich, trat er ins Leere und er fühlte wie er stürzte. 

Seine Schulter und sein Kopf schlugen seitlich gegen etwas während er fiel und weiter rutschte. Dann kam er mit seinen Füßen in eiskaltem Wasser auf und er sackte gegen eine Wand. Er versuchte sich mit seinen Händen abzustützen, damit er nicht komplett in dem Wasser landete, das ihm etwa bis zu den Knien reichte. Benommen tastete er um sich und er realisierte, dass er in einen alten Schacht gefallen sein musste, eventuell ein alter Brunnen. Er hob den Blick und sah nach oben, während sein Kopf pochende Schmerzen aussandte. 

Ob sein Verfolger gehört hatte, als er hier herunter gerutscht und in dem Wasser gelandet war? In diesem Moment machte er sich keine Gedanken darum wie er hier wieder heraus kommen sollte sondern nur darum, dass über ihm die Silhouette seines Verfolgers auftauchen könnte. Mit klopfendem Herzen blickte er weiter nach oben während er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, doch dann war er sich sicher. Er hörte Schritte, die sich näherten. Er schloss die Augen und betete, dass der Kerl ihn nicht gehört hatte. Er blickte wieder nach oben und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit er sich nicht verriet. Dann blendete ihn ein helles Licht und er zuckte zusammen. Er hob die Hände. 

„Nicht schießen!“, rief er in plötzlicher Panik. 

„Du Arschloch hast abhauen müssen! Du bist schuld, dass sie meinen Kumpel abgeknallt hat!“, hisste der Mann und Will erstarrte. 

Wenn es stimmte was der Mann sagte, dann war der Schuss den er gehört hatte hoffentlich nicht für Jay bestimmt gewesen. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf während er voller Angst wartete, was jetzt geschehen würde. 

„Raus da! Mach schon!“, der Mann beugte sich hinab und leuchtete in den Brunnen. 

Will nahm die Hände runter. Er blickte sich im Schein der Taschenlampe um und überlegte, wie er es wieder nach oben schaffen sollte. Er setzte einen Fuß auf einen Stein, der etwas aus der Wand heraus ragte, doch er rutschte ab und landete auf seinem verletzten Bein. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und sog scharf die Luft ein. 

„Hör auf zu jammern und kletter hier hoch, Arschloch!“, rief der Mann. „Kann doch nicht so schwer sein!“

Will versuchte es erneut. Er probierte weiter oben einen Stein zu fassen zu bekommen um sich hoch zu ziehen, doch er rutschte wieder ab. 

„Vollidiot!“, der Mann legte sich nun auf den Bauch, um weiter in den Schacht greifen zu können. Er legte die Waffe an den Rand des Brunnens und hielt nur noch die Taschenlampe in der anderen Hand, mit der er nach unten leuchtete. „Los jetzt!“, herrschte er ihn an. 

Will versuchte erneut mit seinem unverletzten Bein Halt zu finden und griff nach oben. Der Kerl erwischte dieses mal sein Handgelenk. Dann ließ er die Taschenlampe fallen, die neben Will im Wasser versank. Mit beiden Händen zog der Mann ihn hoch, über den Absatz des Brunnens. 

In diesem Moment realisierte Will, dass die Waffe ganz in seiner Nähe liegen musste und er versuchte sie zu greifen, während der Mann ihn nun vollends heraus zog. Er kam auf dem Bauch zum Liegen und seine Finger streiften die Waffe lediglich bevor der Mann merkte, was er vor hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick war er über ihm, drückte ein Knie in seinen Rücken und presste sein Gesicht gegen den Boden. Will stöhnte auf, als er sein Gewicht noch mehr auf sein Knie verlagerte und damit noch mehr Druck auf seinen bereits geprellten Rücken ausübte. Er nahm die Arme zur Seite und wollte sich hoch drücken, sich drehen, irgend etwas versuchen um ihn von sich herunter zu bekommen. Doch dann spürte er den Lauf der Waffe in seinem Nacken. 

„Was soll das werden, Arschloch?“, fragte der Mann außer Atem. Will verharrte und hoffte, dass er ihm nicht das Rückgrat brechen würde, während er ihn nochmals herunter presste. Doch dann verminderte sich der Druck und Will atmete auf. Die Waffe spürte er immer noch an seinem Kopf. „Hände auf den Rücken.“, sagte der Mann dann. 

Will nahm die Arme nach hinten und fühlte nur Sekunden später das Metall der Handschellen, das sich um seine Handgelenke legte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und fluchte innerlich. Er wusste, dass das seine einzige Chance gewesen war Hilfe zu holen und er hatte versagt. Der Mann steckte schließlich die Waffe weg, umschloss seine Oberarme und zog ihn hoch. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sein verletztes Bein belastete, doch der Kerl drängte ihn nach vorne, also musste er weiter. 

Sie näherten sich wieder dem Haus und Wills Gedanken rasten. Was konnte er unternehmen, solange er noch hier draußen war? Konnte er vielleicht noch irgend ein Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen? Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. 

Dann zuckte er zusammen, als er von einem Licht geblendet wurde. Der Mann stoppte und hielt ihn fest. Will befürchtete, dass es die Frau war die bereits auf sie beide wartete, doch dann hörte er eine männliche Stimme. 

„Chicago PD! Keine Bewegung!“

Mit einem Ruck wurde Will nach hinten gerissen und der Kerl zog ihn ein, zwei Schritte zurück. Will stolperte gegen ihn und er blickte in das Licht. Der Mann nutzte ihn als Deckung. 

„Greifen Sie nicht nach Ihrer Waffe!“, rief die andere Stimme jetzt nachdrücklich. „Lassen Sie ihn los und die Hände hoch!“ 

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte Will drei Schüsse. Erst einen, die weiteren zwei etwas zeitversetzt. Er bemerkte, wie der Mann ihn endlich los ließ, wie dieser zurück stolperte und dann sah er, dass er hinter ihm zu Boden ging. 

Er verstand nicht was genau geschehen war, doch erst jetzt bemerkte er den Schmerz der mit einem Mal von seiner Schulter ausging und der innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in seinen Oberkörper ausstrahlte. Er senkte den Kopf und im Schein der Taschenlampe sah er das Blut, das aus der Schusswunde quoll. 

Ein Durchschuss, ging ihm noch durch den Kopf, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er nach hinten kippte. Er kam fast sanft auf dem von Pflanzen überwucherten Boden auf und er blickte nach oben in die dunkle Nacht. Er wusste, dass er wach bleiben musste. 

Endlos erscheinende Sekunden verstrichen in denen er das Gefühl hatte, dass nichts geschah. Ihm war bewusst, dass er unter Schock stand und er blinzelte gegen den Schwindel an, der ihn mit einem Mal erfasste. Dann tauchte ein Gesicht über ihm auf und er war überrascht, als er Officer Ruzek erkannte. Hektisch fühlte dieser nach seinem Puls und dann presste er seine Handfläche flach auf die Schusswunde. Will stöhnte auf, als der Schmerz mit einem Mal explodierte während der Officer Druck auf die Wunde ausübte.

„5021 Ida, Schussabgabe durch die Polizei. Ein Täter ausgeschaltet. Ein Opfer mit Schusswunde. Nachalarmierung für einen weiteren Rettungswagen.“ Will begriff, dass der Officer in sein Funkgerät gesprochen hatte, doch nun wandte er sich ihm zu. „Sehen Sie mich an, Will. Bleiben Sie wach, okay? Alles wird gut.“

Will begann zu zittern. „Wo ... ist Jay...?“, presste er hervor. 

„Wir haben Jay gefunden, Hilfe ist für Sie beide unterwegs. Bleiben Sie wach, okay?“

Will bemerkte, wie er langsam weg driftete. Er nahm all seine Willenskraft zusammen, er musste dem Officer noch etwas sagen. 

„Jay braucht... braucht Thorax- und Abdomen CT, Kopf CT... und Tox-Screen -“, da war noch mehr das er sagen wollte, doch mit einem Mal fielen ihm die Augen zu und dann war da nichts mehr. 

/

**\- Minuten zuvor -  
  
**

„Du nutzloser Versager!“, brüllte die Frau und sie zog mit einem Mal eine Waffe aus ihrem Hosenbund. „Geh sofort nach oben und finde seinen beschissenen Bruder!“, keifte sie dann den anderen Mann an, der schockiert zu seinem Kollegen starrte. „Sofort! Er kann nicht weit gekommen sein.“ 

Der Zweite setzte sich in Bewegung und verschwand aus Jays Sichtfeld. 

„Es tut mir leid...“, versuchte der Andere noch, sich zu entschuldigen. Er hob die Hände hoch. Offenbar hätte er sie beide bewachen sollen.

„Lass es!“, herrschte sie ihn an. 

Jay zuckte zusammen als er den Schuss hörte und als der Mann leblos in sich zusammen sackte.  
  
Die Frau war wortwörtlich ausgerastet als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Will es aus dem Raum geschafft hatte. Offenbar beseitigte sie jeden schwachen Punkt aus ihrem Plan sofort. Sie betrat wieder den Kellerraum. Sie stürmte auf Jay zu und setzte ihm den Lauf der Waffe an die Schläfe. Das Metall war noch immer warm und Jay neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Er verhielt sich ganz ruhig. 

„Wenn er Deinen Bruder zurück bringt wirst Du Dir wünschen, dass Du mir die richtige Adresse genannt hättest, Du kleines Stück Scheiße! Ich werde ihm die Haut von seinen Knochen schälen. Du wirst mich anflehen, ihn in einem Stück zu lassen.“  
  
Jay durchfuhr ein Schauer, während sie die Worte aussprach. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, während sie die Waffe herunter nahm. Voller Wut starrte sie ihn an und Jay wusste, dass sie ihre Drohungen wahr machen würde, falls man Will draußen fassen würde.

Dann plötzlich, wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, gegen die Decke des Raumes. Sie musste etwas gehört haben und auch Jay realisierte nun, dass von oben Schritte zu hören waren. 

„Dein Bruder ist offenbar nicht der Hellste, was?“, sagte sie nun und lächelte. „Als Erstes werde ich ihm seine hübsche Visage zerschneiden.“ 

Voller Furcht blickte Jay ihr nach als sie sich um drehte und zur Tür zurück wollte. Doch dann stoppte sie, als mehrere Personen mit erhobenen Waffen in den Raum stürmten...

/

**\- Gegenwart -  
  
**

Als Will wieder zu sich kam sah er zunächst nur verschwommene Umrisse, doch die Farben seiner Umgebung verrieten ihm, dass er sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden musste. Er drehte seinen Kopf, dann fokussierten seine Augen endlich. 

Er entdeckte einen blonden Lockenschopf neben sich und blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. 

„Hailey?“, fragte er schläfrig, als er sie schließlich erkannte. 

Sie saß neben seinem Bett und lächelte. 

„Hey, Will. Wie geht’s Dir?“, fragte sie. 

Er brauchte noch einen Augenblick bis er begriff, was passiert war. Bis er sich wieder an alles erinnerte. 

„Ist Jay okay?“, fragte er dann sofort und sah sie durchdringend an. 

„Es geht ihm gut.“, antwortete sie schnell. „Er hat mich her geschickt, damit ich nach Dir sehe und ihm berichten kann. Also, wie geht es Dir?“

Er senkte den Kopf etwas und betrachtete das Krankenhaushemd, unter dem wahrscheinlich ein Verband auf der Schusswunde platziert worden war. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen rechten Fuß. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, da sie ihm wahrscheinlich genügend Schmerzmittel verabreichten. Er sah sich um und erkannte erst jetzt, dass er in einem Zimmer auf der Traumastation lag.

„Es geht mir gut.“, beanwortete er ihre Frage. Dann packte ihn ein schreckliches Gefühl. „Hailey, ich konnte nichts tun, um Jay zu helfen. Ich war vollkommen nutzlos. Ich wollte Hilfe rufen, aber-“

„Stop, Will.“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Du musst Dir nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe machen. Jay kommt wieder in Ordnung, genau wie Du. Alles wird gut.“

Er blickte sie an und nickte schließlich. „Was genau ist passiert?“

„Adam musste leider auf Dich schießen. Einer der Entführer hatte nach der Waffe gegriffen und Dich als Schild benutzt. Er macht sich wahnsinnige Vorwürfe. Er war die ganze Zeit hier, bevor der Seargent ihn für ein paar Stunden Schlaf heim geschickt hat.“

Will nickte gedankenversunken. „Sag ihm, es ist schon okay.“, gab er dann zurück. 

„Sag es ihm selbst, wenn er wieder rein kommt.“, sie lächelte. „Er wird erleichtert sein.“

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?“ 

„Dank Dir.“, antwortete sie und er blickte sie überrascht an. „Als Du vor dem Ausgang des Med abgepasst wurdest, haben das mehrere Kameras aufgezeichnet. Wir konnten den Wagen, den die Entführer benutzt hatten, weiter verfolgen. Die Verkehrsüberwachung hat uns die richtige Richtung gewiesen und uns in das Gebiet geführt, wo sie euch hin gebracht hatten. Über das Ausschlussverfahren haben wir das Haus dann gefunden.“ 

„Diese Leute... wie konnten sie Jay nur so etwas antun? Worum ging es da?“, fragte er. 

„Ich darf Dir dazu leider nicht allzu viel sagen, weil es sich um eine laufende Ermittlung handelt. Aber die Frau die wir verhaftet haben, ist eine gesuchte Auftragskillerin die engagiert wurde, um Jay zum Reden zu bringen. Und wahrscheinlich, um ihn dann zu beseitigen. Sie hätte euch beide ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht. Ohne Deine Entführung hätten wir Jay wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden.“

Will schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Eure Arbeit... ich könnte das nicht.“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Wie haltet ihr das nur aus?“

Hailey lächelte. „Das Gleiche frage ich mich jeden Tag bei Deiner Arbeit, Will, Ich denke, man muss einfach dafür geboren sein, oder?“ Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich lasse Dich noch ein wenig ausruhen und schicke Dir jemanden rein, der nach Dir sieht, okay?“

Will nickte vorsichtig. „Bitte sag Jay, dass ich froh bin, dass es ihm gut geht.“, sagte er dann. „Sag ihm, dass ich ihn...“ Er stoppte und senkte den Blick. Sie waren nicht dazu erzogen worden, dass sie über ihre Gefühle sprachen. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, es auszusprechen.

„Das weiß er, Will.“, kam Hailey ihm zuvor und er sah sie wieder an. „Hoffen wir, dass es das nächste Mal nicht solch ein schmerzhaftes Familientreffen braucht, wenn ihr über eure Gefühle sprechen wollt.“

„Wer sagt denn hier etwas von wollen?“, entgegnete Will und er verzog das Gesicht. „Jay und ich sprechen niemals über... Sowas.“ 

Hailey lachte leise und ließ seine Hand los. „Ich komme später wieder. Erhole Dich.“ Dann stand sie auf und näherte sich der Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. „Von ihm soll ich Dir übrigens ebenfalls sagen, dass... Naja... Du weißt schon.“ 

Will nickte ihr noch einmal dankbar zu und lächelte. 

  
**\- ENDE -**


End file.
